osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Mobile Changes, Various Bugfixes and new Merch!
This week sees the release of many Old School RuneScape Mobile changes, alongside your usual round of bugfixes. We also announce the latest additions to the merch store! As each day passes, we get closer to the 30th October and the full release of Old School RuneScape on Mobile. We're constantly looking at ways to improve the mobile experience, and with this week's game update, we've focused our efforts on the opening game experience. Tutorial Island Account Management The Financial Advisor has been replaced in the tutorial with an Account Guide. We thought the previous Financial Advisor was rather unhelpful as he gave some pointless information, so we fired him. His replacement, the Account Guide, will provide new players with more information about various topics such as worlds, bonds and the options that can selected within the Account Management Interface. We also took this opportunity to update how in-game links that take you to the store or account pages on the RuneScape website work. They will now log the player in automatically for both Desktop and Mobile versions. In addition, the tile displaying how much remaining membership an account has can now be selected to link players to the store, should they wish to extend their membership. Increased scrollable area of the bank Mobile players will now be able to make use of the empty sides of the bank interface to scroll through their bank. This gives more interface real-estate to be able to navigate through the bank. With the continued in-game improvements to Mobile, we've also been looking at ways to improve things for new players. If you're familiar with apps running on iOS, you've likely seen the option to login with a Game Center account. We're happy to announce that with this week's game update, we're also publishing an updated version of the iOS Mobile app that allows new accounts to be created through the Game Center! We'd love to get some feedback on this new feature, but we need your help! The above image shows how the Game Center login screen will look. This is not the final design. We're aware that those of you lucky enough to be part of the current iOS Beta are existing members with accounts you're already getting gains on, so we'd like to ask that you sign out of your account and try to create a new one using the Game Center. If you encounter any issues with this, your feedback is very much appreciated on the Old School Mobile Testing forum. Please note: we are aware of an issue in where if the app has been open in the background for more than 15 minutes, there is a 40+ second delay when attempting to login. This will be resolved in a future release and so there's no need to include it as part of any feedback. To play the full mobile version the moment it's released, make sure to pre-order on the App Store or pre-register on Google Play and be notified the second it goes live! Check out our dedicated news post for full details and what will happen if you already have access to mobile through the beta. If you're playing on Android, then we'd like to thank you for playing Old School RuneScape and contributing its development! If you're enjoying the game, please take a moment to leave us a review on Google Play. For those of you that may have missed this week's Q&A, we discussed the unfortunate delays with the release of the Portal Nexus, something we'd hope to have included with this week's game update. We expect the Portal Nexus to be ready for release in the coming weeks, depending on any issues found during the QA process. Mod Maz has been leading this project and was kind enough to provide us with an update on how things have been going so far. The following words are from her. The above image shows the Portal Nexus room, including the various hotspots that will be available. The project is now in testing! This means that the majority of dev is complete and we're down to feedback points and any bugs that QA may find. The most enjoyable thing about working on this project was actually how satisfying it was when I plugged the room and hotspots in and was able to add my own in a test world! The fully upgraded Portal Nexus teleport configuration menu. The above image shows off the rather elaborate Nexus Portal configuration menu. From here you're able to drag and drop the various teleports you've unlocked into the available slots and select which of these acts as the left-click. The order in which these appear in the "Slots" list defines how they appear on the teleport interface, highlighted a little further down in this post. Once you've paid for a teleport, it will be permanently unlocked to use freely, so long as you keep it in the slotted list, and the Nexus Portal exists. If you unslot it or delete the nexus or room, you will have to pay again. Rearranging teleports in the slotted list or changing your left click option is free. If you remove the Nexus Portal for any reason, you'll need to repurchase the teleport unlocks! There is a warning telling you of this to ensure you really want to remove them. By far the biggest challenge with the Portal Nexus has to be the same reason it's had to be delayed, for now. There was a very elusive interface bug which neither Ash nor I could find for hours. We thought it might be an engine bug, but it turned out to be a component that was blocking clicks that was unhidden when it should have been hidden. Because the component was an invisible one... It was quite hard to see! The fully upgraded Portal Nexus teleport screen, highlighting all of the teleport options available. The teleport in the center of the Nexus is the left-click. We're extremely happy to announce that we've upgraded the merch store with some brand-new lines, available from today! Head on over to the official merch store at https://runescape.backstreetmerch.com to get your hands on the Vorkath or Tim n Crunchie Deskmats; DFS, Zuk, Zilyana and Elvarg's First Victim tees; and a Tim n Crunchie mug! The deskmats are large format (800x300mm) and the tees all feature new bespoke illustrations. In addition to this, there's a new range of pins available, showcasing some of the most powerful weapons in Old School RuneScape with the Scythe of Vitur, Sanguinesti Staff and Twisted Bow 3D metal keyrings! We also have something rather special for those of you that didn't make it to RuneFest this year. You can now celebrate RuneFest 2018's themes of music and Relleka with the Neitiznot Helm and Music Skillcape Keyrings, 3D Beerkeg and Fremennik Rings Keyrings and a limited edition Dagannoth Kings Pin Set. *The Puppadile now has the correct chathead and name when placed in the PoH menagerie. *The World map and welcome screen now respect the safezone and no longer overlap with phone notches. *An issue when receiving a gifted bond has been fixed. The interface is now positioned correctly. *Baking and burning Gnomish food within containers will no longer give additional containers under certain conditions. *Attempting to change your name while travelling on ships will no longer close the map interface. *Taking a tool from the POH tools stores will no longer make the wall flicker. *The settings menu for Mobile has been updated to remove any of the unused settings that were solely for Desktop players. This now means all of the information is displayed within a single interface. This of course may change in the future when more settings or options are added to the game. *Examining seeds in the Seed box now works as expected. *"Click" references when interacting with the furnace during the Smithing tutorial have been updated to say "tap" whilst on mobile. No changes have been made to the Desktop version. *The click box for mining Dense essence has been improved when the camera position is as high as it can be. *An unnecessary right-click have been removed from bank fillers. *Earth Warriors in the Edgeville Dungeon near the secret ghost will now give you a little grace period, during which they'll be non-aggressive, so you can more feasibly get into dialogue with the ghost. *The Wise Old Man, despite his reputation as an alleged bank-robber, will now respect your bank PIN before opening his menu that deletes things from your bank. *The Apothecary is wiser to being short-changed and now stops making Antipoison potions for you if you run out of coins to pay for them. *Poison is no longer be shown as a members only feature in the Hitpoints skill guide. *A typo has been fixed in some dialogue with the Wise Old Man during Making Friends With My Arm. *Making Anti-venom potions with a level boost will now be stopped as soon as you drop below the level required to make them. *Various missing icons have been added to the map. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team Mods Atlas, Boko, Dark, Giara, Keyser, Jenesis, Kurotou, Meercat, Puppi, Samy, Titus, Veda, & Vegard The Old School Mobile Team Mods Noldor, Flaym & Atrox The Tech QA Team